la reina de los piratas
by madara-haruno
Summary: sakura haruno es una ex-ninja de konoha, ella siempre era la débil de su equipo sus 2 compañeros la ven débil ella le pedía a su sensei que la entrenara pero el le decía que no podía y el chico que amaba siempre le decía molestia y que ino era mas fuerte, ella ya no soportaba mas y en ese mismo día se fue de hay, pero no se fue sola
1. Chapter 1

**nota de la autora: aquí esta el Crossover de naruto y one piece , espero que le guste a ustedes este capitulo y esta semana voy a actualizar el capitulo de naruto espero que me dejen comentarios en el crossover bueno se los dejo aquí, pero no me se los nombres de one piece a si que tendrá que tener paciencia y voy a investigar mucho y dijo mucho , yo me acuerdo cuando era mas pequeña que lo pasaban y lo veían pero eso fue mucho tiempo y no me acuerdo mucho de ese anime y empece ver fotos de ellos en el facebook y me acorde un poco del anime, no están obligados a ver la historia si no quieren , pero le voy a decir que la pareja de la historia va a ser : sakura haruno y monkey d luffy, hinata hyuga y roronoa zoro serán la parejas principales y se los repito no se los nombres de one piece pero voy a investigar y lo voy a poner ha si que tienen que tener paciencia y les dijo no están obligados a leer la historia**

**naruto no me pertenece**

**one piece no me pertenece **

sakura haruno es una ex-ninja de konoha, ella siempre era la débil de su equipo sus 2 compañeros la ven débil ella le pedía a su sensei que la entrenara pero el le decía que no podía y el chico que amaba siempre le decía molestia y que ino era mas fuerte, ella ya no soportaba mas y en ese mismo día se fue de hay, pero no se fue sola

narra sakura

aun no entiendo por que sasuke,naruto,kakashi sensei me creen débil siempre le decía a sensei que me entrenara pero uchiha sasuke siempre era el primero su alumno favorito y naruto entrenaba con unos de los legendarios sanin y yo siempre seré débil, asta mis compañeros y mi familia dicen que ino yamanaka es mas fuerte que yo, ya yo no soporto mas hoy me voy de la aldea, le deje una carta a tsunade que me entienda recogí todas mis cosas y me fui de konoha , adiós a mi antiguo hogar

sakura se paro a descansar en un árbol cuando sintió una presencia conocida y era su amiga hinata ella y el clan hyuga la apoyo cuando su equipo y su familia la dejaban sola, ella miro a su amiga y casi hermana

hinata: sakura, hermana me voy contigo - dijo hinata a su amiga ella traía un bolso en su espalda y mirando a su mejor amiga y casi hermana, sakura sonrió y a hinata

**nota de la autora: se que es muy corto, espero que le guste a ustedes el capitulo de hoy y no están obligados en leer la historia **


	2. chapter 2 : 12 años después

**nota de la autora: bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la reina de los piratas espero que le guste a ustedes, bueno vamos a empezar los capítulos, para ser esta historia me inspire en ninjas en altamar de BloodEdge su historia es diferente a la mía aunque va a ver unas pequeñas cosas iguales nada mas no van a ser las misma son total mente diferentes a ninjas en altamar de BloodEdge si la historia es igual la cancelo y me concentro en otras historias, solo me avisan si se parece a ninja de altamar y la borro de en seguida, no están obligados a ver la historia si no quieren, no se todos los nombres de one piece, a si que tiene que tener paciencia, ustedes no están obligados a leer mi historia**

**naruto no me pertenece**

**one piece no me pertenece **

12 años después

en un barco se encontraba una mujer de unos 24 años cabello rosa, ojos verdes jades, ella vestía con un short negro con una camisa azul que dejaban ver un poco sus pechos ya crecidos , tenia votas hasta las rodillas y en su brazo derecho tenia un pañuelo con una calavera con un sombrero de paja ella veía el lindo atardecer y recordó todo lo que vivió en konoha

xxx: sakura que haces - dijo una voz femenina, ella tenia el cabello negro con destecho azulados y sus ojos eran de color perla, ella vestía con un vestido blanco con azul hasta las rodillas, ella tenia en su brazo izquierdo el mismo pañuelo y la calavera con el sombrero de paja y tenia sandalias de color negro

sakura: nada hermana solo veía el atardecer - dijo a hinata que sonrió , ellas se decían de cariño hermanas - vamos o tu zoro nos va a rastra para aya, aun no entiendo como te enamoraste de ese estúpido

hitana sonrió por el comentario que dijo su hermana de su esposo, las 2 se fueron al comedor y se sentaron junto a sus amigos

chopper: y que hacían - dijo chopper a las chicas

sakura: donde esta luffy - dijo sakura preguntándole a su amiga y ignorando al reno que la miro molesto

luffy: detras de ti - dijo luffy abrazando a sakura por la espalda, el era el capitán del barco y actual mente el rey de los piratas y casado con la reina de los piratas sakura haruno, su nombre era monkey d luffy

nami: y que van a ser sakura , hinata - dijo su amiga nami , ella tenia el cabello naranja, Ella tiene un tatuaje azul en su hombro izquierdo que representa una mandarina y un molinillo, ella tenia un buen cuerpo, ella viste con una camisa a rayas blancas y azules que dejaban ver sus pechos grandes , una minifalda de color naranja y botas naranjas de tacón alto - van a regresar a konoha

hinata: no - dijo hinata a todos presentes - despues de que sakura y yo vivimos hay no pensamos regresar, estamos mejor aquí

nico robin : pero a pasado 12 años desde que se fueron de ese lugar - dijo robin a sus amigas, ella es una mujer alta, alrededor de 183 cm, es delgada,su pelo negro hasta los hombros y piel clara. Sus ojos son profundos de color azul, con pupilas oscuras y anchas, y. Las extremidades de Robin son muy largas, especialmente sus piernas y posee una cintura estrecha. Tiene un busto bastante generoso al igual que sus caderas. viste una falda corta blanca con una camisa azul, y tiene botas de color marón, ella es la arqueóloga de la banda de los piratas del sombrero de paja

(n/a: como se los dije no me se todos los nombres de one piece y estoy investigando todos los nombres de la banda de los piratas del sombrero de paja )

brooke: si por que no la visitan - dijo el esqueleto de la banda de los piratas

sakura: ya esta decidido vamos a konoha a visitar a nuestro familia - dijo sakura a todos que gritaron - zoro prepárate para conocer a tu suegro

**nota de la autora: se que es muy corto, es que voy a empezar a ser los capítulos ha si y lo voy a escribir mas largo con el paso del tiempo, bueno espero que le aya gustado el capitulo de hoy y dejen reviews**


	3. Chapter 3 la llegada a konoha

**nota de la autora: bueno a qui esta el capitulo, espero que le guste a ustedes, y se aseptan todo tipo de sugerencia , zoro ya va a conocer a su suegro, hiashi persigue a zoro por toda la aldea, lo mata , o lo acepta en su familia con la condicion que no dañe a su hija, ustedes pueden decir lo que quieren tambien me puede decir que quiere que hiashi le haga a zoro, se asestan sugerencia **

**naruto no me pertenece **

**one piece no me pertenece**

sakura y hinata junto a sus parejas y amigos, ellos llegaron a la entrada de konoha y las 2 notaron que estaba shino y chouji cuidando la puerta, valla pensaron las 2 han cambiado las cosas a qui , shino estaba tranquilo y chouji comía sus papilas

shino: digan sus nombres - dijo shino a los piratas

sakura: sakura monkey D - dijo sakura, los 2 chicos se sorprendieron

hinata: hinata roronoa - dijo hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios

los piratas juntos a sus parejas empesaron a caminar por la aldea, los chicos de konoha beian a las chicas, los piratas abrazaban a sus novias por la cintura y le dirijian una mirada a sesina a los chicos de konoha

shino: serán ellas - le dijo a chouji que comía sus papilas

chouji: son ellas - le dijo comiendo otra bolsa de pepita - hay que avisarle a la hokage

ellos 2 se fueron a la torre del hokage para avisar que sakura y hinata habian regresado a la aldea

los piratas se dirijan a la torre del hokage, ellos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la torre la gente los miraba raros

los piratas llegaron a la torre del hokage y entraron a la oficina de tsunade

tsunade: quienes son ustedes - dijo tsunade a los piratas

sakura: ya que no te acuerda de nosotras tsunade - dijo sakura con una sonrisa en los labios

tsunade: sakura, hinata son ustedes - dijo tsunade impresionada y abrazo a las 2 chicas

hinata: si tsunade - dijo hinata sonriendo

tsunade: an cambiado chicas - dijo soltando las - se van a quedar en konoha

sakura: no tsunade - dijo a tsunade que abrió los ojos y tenia una mirada llena de triste - solo vinimos a visitar a la familia de hinata

tsunade: solo vinieron de visita - dijo tsunade a las 2 chicas y miro a los 2 chicos que abrazaban por la cintura a las 2 chicas - quienes son ellos

sakura: el es mi esposo - dijo sakura mirando a luffy, tsunade abrió los ojos como plato

luffy: hola soy monkey d luffy - dijo a tsunade, luffy abrazo mas a sakura

hinata: y el es mi esposo - dijo señalando a su esposo que la abrazaba fuerte mente

zoro: soy zoro roronoa - dijo zoro besando la mejilla de hinata

tsunade: valla ustedes 2 se casaron - dijo tsunade feliz por las chicas -

toc toc

tsunade: adelante - dijo tsunade y la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a 2 chicos uno tenia el cabello rubio, sus ojos eran azules y tenia 3 marcas en cada mejilla , e otro tenia el cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color, sakura y hinata ya sabían quienes eran ellos, eran naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchicha

naruto: hola vieja - dijo naruto con una sonrisa y vio a 2 chicas que estaban abrazadas por 2 hombres, ellas 2 le parecía muy familiar

tsunade: no me dijas vieja - dijo tsunade frustrada - que hacen a qui

sasuke: queremos saber donde esta ino ? - dijo sasuke a la hokage

tsunade: yo no se donde puede estar esa mocosa - dijo tsunade a los 2 ninjas

naruto: usted sabe, ademas ella es su alumna - dijo naruto a tsunade, ella voltea a ver a sakura y en sus ojos tenia una mirada de tristeza, los 2 ninja tambien voltiaron a ver a la pirata y ellos 2 sabian que la conocía de una parte pero no saben en donde, ha si que lo olvidaron - ademas usted dijo que la iba a entrenar por que ella es mas fuerte que sakura, no se acuerda que usted dijo eso, te voy a entrenar ino para que no sea como sakura de cobarde

sakura se fue furiosa de hay azoto la puerta con fuersa, todos los piratas corrieron detrás de ella, igual que tsunade, naruto y sasuke la siguieron no entendía que pasaba y quien era ella, y sintieron un gran poder toda la aldea lo sintio y fueron donde provenía ese poder, los piratas llegaron y vieron a sakura dando golpes a un árbol, luffy se acerco donde sakura y la abrazo fuerte mente


	4. Chapter 4: verdades

**nota de la autora : bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero que le guste a ustedes, este capitulo se llama verdades y conociendo a mi suegro y en este capitulo, naruto y sasuke como otros ninja se van a enterar de que sakura y hinata regresaron pero no solas, voy a ser los capítulos un poco mas largos bueno aquí empieza **

**naruto no me pertenece **

**one piece no me pertenece **

luffy: saku tranquila - dijo luffy abrazando la y susurrando en su oido y no se dieron cuenta de que gente los miraba, hinata junto a los piratas se asercaron donde estaba sakura y luffy

hinata: estas bien sakura - dijo hinata su casi-hermana que movía la cabeza en forma de aceptación , ellas vieron a ino que se acercaba, ella se iba a lanzar en simas de sus esposos

ino: ustedes son lindos por que no salimos juntos, salgan con migo y le enseñare que es una verdadera mujer - dijo ino corriendo hacia , luffy y zoro (n/a. que zorra) pero inon ya no estaba corriendo ahora estaba en el suelo, todos se sorprendieron ino era la alumna de tsunade la 5 hokage y ella tenia la fuerza de ella, nadie podía derrotarla hasta ahora

sakura: que haces ino - dijo sakura muy furiosa. todos reconocieron la voz no era mas y menos que sakura haruno

hinata: ino si seria tu no enfadaría a sakura - dijo hinata y todos se sorprendieron y también reconocieron ella era hinata hyuga - por que la ultima persona que la hizo enfurecer ahora esta muerta

ino: sakura, hinata - dijo ino parándose del suelo y vio a sus 2 amigas, ellas habian regresados y ellas tenia un buen cuerpo mas que ella claro

sasuke: sakura - dijo sasuke sorprendido por los atributos de sakura

sakura: quien mas podía ser - respondio con frialdad

naruto: sakura-cham, hinata-cham - dijo naruto sorprendido a las 2 chicas

todos los presentes vieron a las chicas, ellas habian crecido y tenia buenos atributos, pero querían saber quienes eran los que los acompañaba

sasuke: valla sakura esta hermosa - dijo sasuke con una sonrisa que no le agrado nada a luffy - te pusiste ha si para ,o y veo que trajiste compañeras

sakura: jajajajaja - dijo sakura riendo - tu crees que yo sigo enamorada de ti - dijo señalándolo con un dedo - pues eres un iluso uchiha, estoy felizmente casada con monkey d luffy

hinata: y yo también estoy felizmente casada con zoro roronoa - dijo hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios, todos se sorprendieron ellas 2 estaban casada, hasta naruto estaba impresionado el sentía algo por hinata, pero a hora ella estaba casada y era demasiado tarde

nico robin: yo no salgo con alguien que tiene el cabello de trasero de gallina - dijo nico robin y todos soltaron una carcajada, los piratas. el clan hyuga veía a hinata riendo por lo dicho de la chica -ademas ya yo tengo pareja

nami: yo no salgo con emos y que son arrogantes, estupidos y aparte su cabello lo tiene como trasero de gallina - dijo nami y los piratas se rieron mas fuerte

sasuke: sakura que no me vas a defender - dijo enojado sasuke - tu siempre me defendidas, eso es mentira que esta casada, solo quieres darme celos

sakura: tu lo as dicho antes te defendida eso era el pasado y - dijo mirando a luffy - no es mentira yo estoy casada , si quieres pruebe pruebe te daré

sakura se acerco a luffy y lo agarro por los hombros y empeso a cerca su cara, luffy también hizo lo mismo que sakura , sakura y luffy se funcionaron en un beso apasionado, luffy la agarro por la cintura alzándola para profundizar el beso. sakura se agarro del cuello de luffy

hinata : vallan a un cuarto, un hotel lo que sea y hay pueden seguir todo lo que quieran - dijo con una sonrisa picara - por dios paren de besarse parecen conejos - dijo hinata entre divertida y enojada, nadie sabia que hinata tenia ese lado, ni mucho menos su familia - zoro, luffy corrompió a sakura - dijo hinata a su esposo, todo el clan estaba impresionado por la actitud de hinata - que no vas a hacer nada zoro - dijo hinata enojada, zoro se puso nervioso su esposa cuando se enfadaba era peor que nico robin o nami

zoro: hina-cham mejor calmate - dijo nervioso zoro - ya voy a separarlos

hinata: esta bien zoro-kum - dijo hinata con una sonrisa - en la noche tendrá tu recompensa - dijo una sonrisa picara

zoro : aun no entiendo como me enamore de ella - susurro zoro - pero fue lo mejor que me a pasado

hinata: dijiste algo zoro - dijo hinata sonriendo, todos los piratas conocían esa mirada y le recorio un escalofrío por el cuerpo . zoro se acerco donde estaba luffy y sakura

zoro: idiota ya deja de besarte con sakura o hinata me matara - dijo mientra lo golpeaba en la cabeza, luffy soltó a sakura y la bajo, ellos 2 se separaron

sakura: hinata - dijo enojada sukura

hinata: QUE? ya llevan 4 minutos besándose - dijo hinata con una cara de fastidio - y ya me canse de verlos

sakura: pero cuando tu y zoro lo hacen - dijo sakura y todos los que estaban presente, y el clan hyuga tenia la boca en el suelo - nadien lo interrumpen a no hinata

hinata y zoro se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y todos los piratas soltaron una carcajada

a la mañana siguiente

el clan hyuga

el clan hyuga estaba sorprendido de que hinata hyuga hubiera cambiado, era fuerte y estaba casada el lider del clan penso que hinata regresaría y se casaría con naruto uzumaki, pero no fue ha si hinata junto a sakura derrotaron a ino y ella era alumna de tsunade

hanabi: hermana a cambiando tanto - dijo hanabi a su padre

hiashi: si ella a cambiado y mucho - dijo el líder del clan a su hija - hija quieres acompañarme a ver a hinata

hanabi: si padre - dijo hanabi, ella queria ver a su hermana, ellos se fueron de la casa y fueron a buscar a hinata y la encontraron caminando juntos a sus amigos

narra zoro

todos nos fuimos a recorrer el pueblo donde viva hina-cham y sakura-sam, esta vamos caminado y un hombre y una muchacha de unos 15 años se nos acercan

hinata: padre, hanabi - dijo mi hinata ese hombre era su padre, el era mi suegro verga estoy muerto

sakura: hola hiashi-sama - dijo sakura a mi suegro - hola hanabi

hiashi: hola sakura - dijo mi suegro a sakura-sam

sakura: buenos chicos vamonos, hinata tiene que hablar con su padre y su hermana - dijo a nosotros - menos tu zoro tienes que conocer a tu suegro

mierda - pense - sakura eres una desgraciada

sakura: suerte, hinata estamos en la casa - dijo a hinata que solo movió la cabeza - suerte la necesitaras - dijo a mi y los otros se fueron, nosotros nos que damos hay

zoro: maldita sakura, le gusta verme sufrir - dije y hina-cham solto una carcajada - un día de esto me la voy a cobrar

hiashi: hola soy el padre de hinata y ella es su hermana - dijo señalando a la chica de 15 años - soy el líder del clan hyuga

zoro: hola soy zoro roronoa - le dije a mi suegro dándole la mano y el la estrecho - valla hina tu y tu padre se parecen, bueno por el cabello

hinata: gracias zoro-kum - dijo mi hinata sonrojada y me beso en la mejilla

**nota de la autora: y que les pareció el capitulo a ustedes, espero que le guste el capitulo que le ara hiashi a zoro pronto lo sabrán **

**¿reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5: conociendo a mi yerno

**nota de la autora: bueno aqui esta el capitulo, este se llama conociendo a mi yerno y espero que le guste a ustedes, gracias por sus comentarios lo que leen la historia, espero que le guste a ustedes aqui esta **

**naruto no me pertenece **

**one piece no me pertenece **

narra hiashi

sakura y los otros amigo de hinata se fueron. dejandon

os a nosotros 4

hanabi: y para donde vamos - dijo hanabi a nosotros

zoro: que tal si vamos a comer sushi - dijo mi yerno a nosotros

hinata: si que rico sushi - dijo mi hija gritando y se abrazo por el cuello de su esposo

hiashi: bueno vamonos - dije y nos empesamos a caminar a un lugar donde vendia sushi, llegamos al lugar y nos sentamos y una mujer nos antendio y nos dijo que estaria en 2 minutos

hiashi: y bueno zoro en que trabajas - le dije y el y hinata se atrangataron con el agua , y se miraron

hinata: bueno papa zoro-kun y yo trabajamos de de - dijo mi hija muy nerviosa

zoro: somos piratas - dijo zoro a nosotros yo abri los ojos, ellos trabajaban como piratas

hinata: zoro no debiste decir nada - dijo hinata enojada

zoro: lo siento es que tu papa me pregunto y tu sabes que luffy siempre dice que digamos la verdad - dijo zoro a hinata y ese tal luffy debe ser un gran amigo

hanabi: y cuanto estan de casado - dijo hanabi a mi yerno y a hinata

hinata: creo qu años - dijo hinata a mi a hanabi

zoro: fue 5 años hinata - dijo zoro a nosotros

hanabi: se casaron cuando tu tu viste 15 años hinata - dijo confundida hanabi

hinata: no me case con zoro a los 19 años - dijo hinata sonrojada - yo empese a salir con el cuando tenia 14 o 15 años

zoro: a si verdad - dijo zoro rascandose en la cabeza - pero tu dijiste que queria casarte a los 20 años y dije que no que queria casarme con tigo cuando ante

hinata: si - dijo hinata con una mirada aburrida - y tu viste que pedirle ayuda a sakura y a luffy a los otros

zoro: jejejeje - dijo zoro riendo - sakura es bueno haciendo planes

hinata: si - dijo hinata con una sonrisa

hiashi: y sakura cuanto tiempo tiene de casada - pregunto hiashi a su hija

zoro: sakura y luffy tiene de casados com años - dijo zoro a hiashi y a hanabi que se sorprendieron

hinata: si ellos son la mejor pareja - dijo hinata con una sonrisa

vamos a otro lugar

luffy: y a donde vamos ahora - dijo luffy a los otros piratas

sakura: que tal si vamos a la casa y dejamos que Sanji cocine - dijo sakura mirando a sanji este la miro de mala manera - nami-cham le puedes decir a sanji que el cocina hoy

nami: sanji por favor - dijo poniendo los ojos de perrito

sanji: esta bien voy a cocinar - dijo sanji con un suspiro

chopper: si comida de sanji - dijo chopper saltando de felisidad

Usopp: parece que chopper esta feliz de comer la comida de sanji - dijo usopp a todos los piratas

nico robin: si - dijo robin y se abrazo del brazo de sanji

vamos a otro lugar

tsunade estaba tomando sake demasiado sake y se repetia como pudo hacerlo eso a sakura, shizune veia a tsunade y ella tenia una mirada triste, ella le dijo que se lo dijo y ella no la escucho. shizune le dijo que un dia sakura y hinata regresaria y cuando regresaba no iban a ser las misma chicas y cuando sakura se enterada que ella entreno a ino, ella iba a enfurecer y ya no la respetaria y que no se enterara de lo otro, tsunade puso a ino en el equipo 7 para siempre y que sakura estaba afuere, shizune se fue a contarle todo a sakura, ella queria que ella le perdonara y fue a la casa de ella y de los piratas y toco la puerta , sakura abrio la puerta y se encontro con shizune hay

sakura: shizune que haces aqui - dijo sakura con una sonrisa , ella dejo pasar a shizune - sientate esta en tu casa

shizune: sakura te tengo algo que decir - dijo shizune seria

**nota de la autora: que le va a decir shizune a sakura, le contara todo lo que paso cuando ella y hinata se fue, eso lo van a ver en el siguiente capitulo **


	6. Chapter 6: verdades parte 1

**hola como están mis lectores regrese aquí shizune le contara la verdad a sakura espero que le guste a ustedes y perdón por tardar tanto mi computadora se dallo y estoy usando las de mis hermanos espero que le guste a ustedes los recuerdos lo voy a poner en letra negra y en este capitulo va a ver muchas sorpresa y confusiones **

**naruto no me pertenece **

**one piece no me pertenece **

shizune entro en la casa y se sento en unos de los muebles de la casa

sakura: y que tiene que contarme sakura -dijo sakura a shizune

shizune: tiene que ver sobre cuando tu y hinata se fueron de la aldea -dijo shizune a sakura con una mirada de tristesa

**rescuerdo de shizunes **

**shizune busca por todas parte a sakura y la busco en su grupo y ellos le dijeron que estaba en su casa y ella toco la puerta de la casa de sakura y la abrió la mama y ella paso para ver a sakura y ella le dijo que estaba en su cuarto shizune subio y no vio nada y lo único que vio era una carta la abrió **

**para shizune **

**shizune se que me vas a buscar pero no me vas a encontrar jamas y nadie , me fui de la aldea ya no soporto que mis compañeros dijan que ino es mas fuerte que yo y que kakashi no me entrene ya estoy harta que siempre me digan que soy débil pero lo que mas me duele es que mis padres quieran mas a ino que a mi, shizune me a cabo de enterar que ellos no son mis verdaderos padres lo averigüe ase tres días ellos pensaba que estaba durmiendo y no era ha ci yo lo escuche diciendo que no era su hija que era adoptada no se quien era mi verdaderos padres shizune y no sabes lo peor es que mis supuesto padres me golpeaba y me llamaba monstruo ya no soporto sus golpes y que siempre me dicen que ino es mas fuerte por eso me voy de esta aldea para siempre no pienso regresar pero te puedo visitar a ti y a hiashi y al equipo de gay **

**deje a una carta a los que de enverda me quiere, shizune siempre fuiste como una hermana para mi y por favor dile a hiashi y al equipo de gay que siempre los tendre en mi corazón y que nunca los olvidares y quiero que les de las gracias a ellos por protegerme y que ellos siempre se precupaban por mi **

**posdata: shizune toma no se cinco o siete años para que ellos se den cuenta que me fui **

**adiós hermana **

**fin de la carta **

**cuando shizune termino de leer la carta se puso a llorar y se fue por la ventana y se fue donde viva la familia hyuga y toco la puerta y abrió hiashi el líder del clan, hiashi miro a shizune pero lo que no sabían ellos es que alguien escuchaba la corvensasion **

**narra hiashi **

**shizune estaba llorando ella no decía nada parece que algo paso para que ella llorara de ese modo **

**hiashi: shizune que paso? -dije a shizune y ella se me tiro a mis brazos **

**shizune: es es sobre sakura -dijo shizune a mi yo me quede sorprendido que le a pasado a sakura ella se a convertido como en una hija para mi ella a traido paz a este clan que le abra pasado **

**hiashi: que le paso a sakura -le dije a shiozine ella me miro y me empeso a contar todo y la carta que dejo sakura como se atreven esos malditos y como se atrven ellos de golpear a sakura **

**shizune: que vamos hacer hiashi sakura ya no esta con nosotros _ dijo shizune abrazando mas a hiashi y ella lloraba **

**hinata: padre shizune yo voy a proteger a sakura - dijo mi hija saliendo de la sobras abra ella escucho **

**shizune: pero no sabemos donde esta dijo -shizune a hinata **

**hinata: creo se donde esta pero ya la protegeré y les avisare donde estaremos -dijo hinata a nosotros **

**shizune: ok - dijo shizune a hinata -pero nadien se tiene que enterar nosotros vamos a tomar las cuenta para que ello se den cuenta de que sakura y tu se fueron **

**hiashi: y le vamos a decir al equipo de gay y al clan que nos ayuden - le dije a mi hija - bueno hija protege a sakura y por favor escribenos **

**hinata: ok papa -dijo hinata a nosotros -por favor papa protege a shizune sakura no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a shizune **

**hiashi: ok yo la protego - dijo hiashi a u hija, hinata desaparecio **

**shizune y hiashi le contaron todo a el equipo gay y al clan hyuga y ellos estaban enfuresido desidieron no hablar con ellos gay ya no competia con kakashi, shizune se mudo con el clan hyuga por que tsunade dijo algo de sakura y hinata y shizune le saco su verdades y ella le conto todo a hiashi y el clan hyuga y el equipo de gay junto a kurenai y shino que querían a sakura y hinata le perdieron el respeto a ella y a todos los que se metían con hinata y sakura **

**cinco año después **

**hiashi junto a shizune que ya eran pareja y el equipo de gay junto a kurenai y shino estaban en un bar tomando y comiendo, ellos siguieron adelante con sus vidas pero nunca olvidaron a sakura y hinata, ellas siempre le escriben en una carta le contaron de sus aventura y contaron que sakura encontró a su verdadero hermano y ellos estaban felices de que sakura a ya encontrado a su hermano pero después de un año no escribieron mas ellos pensaron que le abia sucedido algo pero dijeron que no ellas seguro están en una nueva aventura y después le escribirían **

**shizune: ya quiere que escriban - dijo shizune sentada al lado de hiashi **

**neji: tranquila shizune-sama seguro ellas tienen una nueva aventura - dijo sonriendo recordando a sakura y a hinata - o están buscando un novio **

**hiashi escupio el agua que estaba tomando y miro a neji con una cara que daba miedo **

**kurenai: tranquilo hiashi-sama neji estaba bromeando verda neji - dijo kurenai a neji **

**neji: no estoy bromeando - dijo neji a todos **

**hiashi: NEJI HYUGA - dijo hiashi a neji que trajo fuerte **

**neji: era broma tio - dijo neji nervioso **

**shizune: tranquilízate hiashi - dijo shizune a hiashi y el la miro - bueno además ellas ya van a ser mayores de edad pueden tener novio **

**hiashi: no - dijo furioso y salio el papel de padre celoso - yo tengo que decidir si ellos son adecuados para sakura y hinata **

**gay: valla hiashi-sama que pasa si ellas 2 se casan -dijo gay con una sonrisa y todos imaginaron lo que pasaría hiashi persiguiendo a los los 2 chicos por toda la aldea **

**shino: jajaja hiashi mataria a la pareja de sakura y hinata **

**ellos siguieron comiendo y contandoas las cosas que les escribia sakura y hinata sobres las aventura y vieron a el equipo siete a tsunade junto a ino y los suspuesto padre de sakura corriendo deseperados y tenían lagrimas en los ojos **

**akari: por favor ayudenos sakura no esta - dijo la supuesta madre de sakura llorando**

**neji: toma nota todos les dije que iban a tardar cinco años en descubrir que sakura y hinata se fueron de la aldea - dijo neji a todos los presentes **

**miroku: QUE - grito el supuesto padre de sakura y todos estaban sorprendido bueno menos lo que sabían **

**_nota de la autora: que les parecio el capitulo de hoy , espero que le a ya gustado a ustedes y esta semana voy a estar ocupada y voy a intentar actualizar la historia buenos nos leemos luego besos y abrazos _**


	7. Chapter 7: verdades parte 2

**nota de la autora: hola espero que le aya gustado el capitulo esta semana voy a intentar continuar el capitulo pero no sabre, estoy con el colegio, las clase y la operación de mi papa, pero no se si podre continuarlo voy a intentar pero no es seguro y dígame quieren lemon que ponga en esta historia si quieren dígame y lo pongo con justo **

**naruto no me pertenece **

**one piece no me pertenece **

**posdata: le voy a dar una pista de quien es el hermano de sakura el vive en la aldea de la lluvia, bueno creo que eso fue demasiada pista para ustedes XD pero creo que ya saben quien es verdad?**

**miroku: QUE! - grito el supuesto padre de sakura**

**hiashi: a si como lo oyen - dijo hiashi mirando con odio a los supuesto padre de sakura - sakura se fue de la aldea hace cinco años **

**akari: por favor ayúdeme a encontrar a mi hija - dijo llorando mas fuerte akari **

**naruto: donde esta sakura-cham diganos por favor queremos saber donde esta - dijo naruto desesperado por su amiga **

**ino: donde esta la frentona - dijo ino "supuesta mente llorando " **

**neji: no seas hipócrita yamanaka - dijo neji con enojo - seguros esta feliz de que sakura y hinata se fueron **

**naruto: que hinata se fue con sakura también - dijo naruto sorprendido **

**gay: que te pasa hatake por que tan callado - dijo gay con enojo - acaso olvidaste tu dilema **

**shizune: lo que rompe la reglas son escoria pero lo que abandona a un compañero son peor que escoria - dijo shizune relatando el dilema de kakashi - y que hiciste tu abandonaste a sakura, obito, tu maestro deben de estar desilusionados de ti **

(n/a: aqui obito esta muerto, el no es tobi )

**kakashi agachó la cabeza, ellos tenían razón habían abandonado a sakura por ino pero el ya no podía remediar lo que hiso **

**sasuke: por que defiende tanto a esa molestia - dijo sasuke y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, neji se lanzo hacia sasuke y le pego en todo sus punto y empeso a pegarle con furia ciega, el equipo 7 y los supuesto padre de sakura junto a ino intentaba separar a neji de sasuke pero no lo lograba , tsunade no se movió de su lugar ella también tenia la culpa de que sakura se fuera, ella le pidió que la entrenara pero le dijo que no en cambio entreno a ino, **

**ino: que hacen hay parados ayuden a quitar a hyuga de sasuke-kun - dijo ino enojada pero ellos no se movieron vieron como neji seguía pegando a sasuke **

**cinco minuto después , neji se levanto de sasuke ya habia soltado todo su odio contra sasuke y todo el daño que le hizo a su pequeña hermanita, tsunade vio como neji habia dejado a sasuke lo habia dejado muy mal ella lo agarro y se lo llevo rápido de hay para que ella misma lo sane, kakashi se fue de hay no podía soporta que ellos lo miraba si fuera la peor escoria corrección lo era, ino se fue "llorando de hay·, naruto se fue a pensar lo ocurrido y los supuesto padre de sakura no se movian **

**hiashi: largo de aquí haruno - dijo hiashi con odia - largo de aquí o les cuento a toda la aldea lo que ustedes "sus padres le hicieron a sakura" **

**los haruno estaba sorprendido el sabia de que ellos le hacían a sakura y ellos se fueron de ese lugar rápidamente no querían que nadie se enterara de que ellos golpeaban a sakura, **

**pasaron tres semanas,**

**sasuke en ese tiempo a estado en el hospital y tsunade tuvo que hacer una operación a sasuke, kakashi le pidió disculpa a los que querían a sakura pero ellos le dijeron que ya era tarde demasiado tarde, naruto también intento pero le dijeron lo mismo y los sus puesto padre de sakura estaban feliz de que se fuera ese demonio y ino convenció a sasuke y a naruto que eso era un capricho de sakura, que ella seria la nueva integrante del equipo 7, le pidio a tsunade y ella acepto, shizune le advirtió sobre eso pero ella no le hizo caso, pareciera que estaba bajo el control de ino, incluso los padres de ino no la querían la echaron de la casa no quería nada con ella y le dijo que a hora no seria su hija, **

(n/a: ellos supieron lo de sakura y se pusieron triste ahora los padres de ino querían demasiado a sakura la querían como una hija, cuando supieron eso, ellos estaba en una misión y ellos no sabian, hiashi le contó todo y ellos ya no habla con los supuesto padre de sakura, el equipo 7 y le perdieron respeto a tsunade y ya no hablan con su hija . ellos siempre se junta con hiashi los que quieren a sakura en realidad )

**fin de los recuerdo de shizune **

sakura: a si que neji-niisan dejo a uchiha tres semanas en el hospital -dijo sakura con una sonrisa

shizune: si - dijo shizune a sakura y ella sonrió a recordar como neji habia dejado a sasuke

sakura: valla y ustedes no hicieron nada - dijo con una sonrisa

shizune: si - dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa de sakura y de los piratas

sakura: y desde cuando tu y hiashi-sama estan juntos - dijo con una sonrisa picara

shizune: desde hace cinco años y hace tres años nos casamos - dijo shizune con un sonrojo

sakura: entonce eres una hyuga - dijo sakura con una sonrisa - y como lo tomo hanabi

shizune: ella lo tomo bien, ella quería tener una mama ha ci que me acepto - dijo con una sonrisa y recordó donde ella y hanabi hablaron

sakura: seguro hinata te va aceptar - dijo sakura a su casi hermana - ademas ella te tiene aprecio, si ella sabe que hace feliz a su padre te va aceptar

shizune: eso espero - dijo shizune y ella se levanto - bueno sera mejor que me valla o hiashi se va a procupar

sakura: adiós - dijo sakura a shizune

luffy: adiós shizune-sama fue un gusto conocerte - dijo luffy a shizune, el estaba abrazaba a sakura

nami: le damos la gracias de que personas quieran a sakura - dijo nami a shizune que sonrió

sanji: si ademas gracias por darle una paliza a los que lastimaron a nuestra reina - dijo sanji a shizune que se confundió cuando sanji dijo reina

sakura: gracias por contarme shizune - dijo sakura y shizune desapareció de hay

**nota de la autora: que le pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que le aya gustado a ustedes, besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**¿reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8: nota de la autora

**nota de la autora: hola como esta todos, espero que le aya gustado el anterior capitulo y tengo mucha tarea T-T y ahorita no podre actualizar la historia y en diciembre voy a publicar una nueva historia pero no le voy a decir a ustedes sera una sorpresa y XD siguieren lemon lo pongo si no bueno no lo pongo esa es decisión de ustedes si lo quieren, bueno besos y abrazos nos vemos luego y pronto voy actualizar los capítulos de mis dos historias **


	9. Chapter 9: peleas

**nota de la autora: holaaaa aquí les traigo el capitulo 9 perdón por tardar tanto es que tengo demasiada tarea y bueno estoy cansada, bueno aquí va a ver peleas y gracias por sus comentarios bueno voy a continuar la historia, diablos quiero ver el conjuro pero no e podido verla, creo que voy a ir este fin de semana a verla claro si termino mi tarea T-T, bueno creo que me estoy saliendo de la historia, bueno que quieren ver en el siguiente capitulo mas pelea o que naruto y el teme le pidan perdon a sakura o a hinata y quieren saber quien es el hermano de sakura o mas pelea quieren ver que luffy le da una paliza a sasuke o zoro a naruto se aceptan todo tipos de sugerencia, aquí esta el capitulo 9 espero que le guste no están obligados a leer la historia **

**naruto no me pertenece **

**one piece no me pertenece **

**posdata: gracias por tu comentario BloodEdge me gusto mucho y espero con ansia que continué tu historia de naruto y one piece me gusto mucho **

a la mañana siguiente

sakura y luffy dormían tranquilamente en la cama cuando a luffy los rayos del sol lo despertaron y vio a la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra y pensó que tenia suerte de tenerla a su lado y la despertó con un beso y sakura abrió los ojos y miro a luffy y le dio un beso

sakura: buenos días - dijo ella y luffy la abrazo mas

luffy: muy buenos - dijo el sonriendo - que quieres comer

sakura: no se - dijo inocente - que tal un pan con huevo y tocino y un jugo de fresa

luffy: ahorita le dijo a zorro que lo prepare- dijo el y ella lo miro confundida - que

sakura: zorro sabe cocinar - dijo ella confundida y luffy se río

luffy: en realida no sabe - dijo riendo - pero un día vi a hinata enseñándole a cocina era muy gracioso verlo aprendiendo

sakura: jaja nunca me imagine que el gran zoro roronoa aprendiera a cocinar - dijo divertida - y todos lo saben

luffy: no solo, yo si se entera todos eso sera de lo mejor - dijo parándose de la cama seguido de sakura y ellos 2 se dirigieron hacia la cocina y miraron a todos

Sanji: que quieren comer - dijo sanji a todos

sakura: pan con huevos y tocino - dijo ella a sanji y el la miro

sanji: y los demás - pregunto mirándolos

Nami: cariño a mi medas una rica comida - dijo ella a su esposo

Nico Robin: lo mismo que sakura - dijo ella

hinata: yo lo mismo que pida zoro - dijo hinata llegando a la cocina con el cabello desodernado

zoro: **Onigiri - **dijo zoro

(n/a: tuve que investigar y encontré comida japonesa )

Franky Brook: a mi lo que sea - dijo franky a sanji

Choppe: a mi lo que sea - dijo el reno

Usopp: **Yakitori **- dijo usopp a sanji y el se fue a la cocina

nami: por que tienes el cabello desarreglado - dijo nami a hinata

vamos a otro lugar

naruto caminaba por konoha pensando que debía hacer pedirle perdón a sakura y hinata y decirle que lo siente y que ella lo perdone y el pensó y tomo la mejor decisión y se fue a buscar a ellas para pedirle perdón y el camino y las vio y se dirijo donde ellas

naruto: sakura, hinata puedo hablar con ustedes - dijo naruto y luffy y zoro lo miraron mal

sakura: que quieres uzumaki - dijo ella y naruto dio un suspiro profundo

naruto: quiero pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hecho a ustedes - dijo naruto dando un suspiro - quiero pedirle perdón a ustedes, aunque se que yo no me merezco que ustedes 2 me perdonen

todos estaban sorprendido por lo que dijo naruto y sakura y hinata miraron a sus esposo y ellos 2 miraron a naruto que tenia una mirada sincera y llena de arrepentimiento

luffy: hay una manera de que ella te puedan perdonar - dijo luffy a naruto y el miro a zoro y a luffy

naruto: cual - dijo naruto a los dos

zoro: que tu luches con nosotros - dijo el con una sonrisa - si tu ganas ella te perdonaran

luffy: pero si pierdes ella no te perdonaran y tu nunca volverás a dirigirle la palabra

naruto: acepto - dijo naruto a ellos dos sorprendiéndolos y ellos 2 sonrieron el tenia la fuerza y la determinación

zoro: bueno empecemos - dijo zoro sacando sus espada, y luffy se puso en posición de pelea

naruto: ok - dijo naruto y se puso en su posición

**autora: pausa - dije a todos **

**naruto: que pasa - dijo naruto poniendo sus manos en la cabeza **

**zoro: ya terminamos - dijo zoro a mi **

**autora: no - les dije a ellos - bueno quiero ver mas acción **

**luffy: ? - luffy estaba confundido **

**autora: quiero que ustedes tres pelea como nunca - les dije a ellos tres y ellos se miraron entre si - bueno la pelea va hacer emocionante **

**naruto: bueno la autora esta loca - dijo naruto a los otros dos **

**autora: NARUTO -grite y me dirija donde el estaba - ahora usted ahorita se va a ir con migo **

**naruto: nooooo - dijo naruto llorando - no quiero ver eso **

**zoro: pobre - dijo zoro a luffy - nunca pero nunca enojemos a la autora no queremos sufrir como naruto **

**sakura: ella le a hecho cosas perores a naruto y a sasuke - dijo sakura a luffy y a zoro y ellos tenia los ojos abiertos O.O **

**hinata: si - dijo hinata y miro como ella y naruto discutían - tengo lastima por naruto **

**autora : acción - grite **

naruto empeso atacar primero a luffy y a zoro ellos 2 esquibaban los ataques, todos estaban viendo la pelea entre naruto vs luffy y zoro y estaban sorprendido ellos eran fuertes, ellos empezaron atacar a naruto con todo lo que tenia

diablos son muy fuertes - penso naruto agotado

luffy y zoro dieron el ultimo golpe a naruto y el callo desmañado, ante de que cayera luffy lo agarro y lo puso en su hombro

luffy: valla naruto es muy fuerte - dijo luffy a zoro

zoro: dio una buena pelea - dijo zoro a luffy y el sonrió -sera mejor irnos

sakura: bueno vamonos - dijo sakura a los tres - cuando despierte hablaremos con el

hinata: bueno Chopper tendrá que curara a naruto - dijo hinata empezando a caminar

**nota de la autora: lo siento es que no tenia inspiración para la pelea, lo siento espero que le aya gustado y sakura y hinata aceptaran las disculpa de naruto, bueno eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo **

**¿reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**hola como están mis lectores, esta es una nueva historia pero esta es de yu-gi-on! 5D es pero que le guste a ustedes y las parejas van hacer F. Yusei y Carly N, esta sera la pareja principal de mi historia esta es la sorpresa que les tenia a ustedes y espero que le guste la historia, por que escogí esta pareja por que me pareció muy interesante poner a Yusei con alguien mas, no hay historia de esta pareja en español y en ingles, siempre ponen a yusei con Ak carly con jack y quise cambia y les aviso que este anime no lo e visto mucho, antes lo veía en un programa que lo quitaron y así que tenga paciencia no me se casi todos los nombre pero voy a investigar lo que no me sepa y al principio de la historia yusei y carly son parejas y dos persona quieren que ellos dos no estén juntos y aran cualquier cosa para separa los, pero esta historia la voy a ser larga claro solo falta dos semana para que nosotros salgamos de vacaciones y asi poder continuarlas, podre hacer esta historia y sobre las dos historia de., la nueva vida de naruto y la reina de los piratas voy actualizarlas cuando salgue de vacaciones ahorita en diciembre y espero que a ustedes le guste esta historia la de yusei y carly no se que ponerle estaba pensando en este titulo para la historia: una nueva vida al lado de la persona que amo en realidad, no se que ustedes opinen de ese titulo si quieren me pueden ayudar a ponerle un titulo a esta historia o le guste este titulo, prometo pronto actualizar pronto la reina de los piratas y la nueva vida de naruto **_


End file.
